What happened?
by Pochi Saku-Hime
Summary: Sakura and Tobi, regular teenagers. But when they go skydiving for Sakura’s 18th birthday something goes wrong. Now there stuck in Naruto’s universe in smaller bodies. What are they to do?
1. Chapter 1

K, Sorry I took so long to begin a story on here but here is one :D I'm trying for two chapters in one day so…. Sorry its short! The next chapter is longer!

!I did not make Naruto!

Summary:

Sakura and Tobi, regular teenagers. But when they go skydiving for Sakura's 18th birthday something goes wrong. Now there stuck in Naruto's universe in smaller bodies. What are they to do? TobiXSaku

"Sakura this is scary!" A young adults whined.

"Don't worry!" Said girl giggled back to him.

"But-!"

"Tobi, c'mon. It's time to jump out!" Sakura said, interpreting him while pulling him. It was Sakura's 18th birthday and they were skydiving. Skydiving! For his birthday they went bowling and they did. But this!

They jumped.

Tobi was screaming 'We're gonna die, We're gonna die!' for a long time and Sakura was just laughing at him. "oh, Tobi pull the parachute, its time! Sakura said to him after awhile.

"Uh, ok!" Tobi said. He pulled the string and … nothing. "Sakura! It's broken! We're gonna die!"

"Just pull the back up chute Idiot!" Sakura said calmly.

Tobi's nose sniffled but he obeyed. It came out. Tobi let out a cry of relief. Then the strings got detached to the backpack and they were falling again.

By now Sakura took notice. She looked at the ground which was fastly approaching. She prayed to God, that she and Tobi would get out alive.

Tobi was screaming his brains out and Sakura closed her eyes, tightly.

Boom…

They hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok Im not doing disclaimer anymore…PS. Sakura has a big backyard :D

Sakura POV

'Wow… that was softer than expected.' I thought.

"Tobi! Tobi, where are you!" I yelled. Was my voice always this squeaky?

Normal POV

Muffled sounds interrupted Sakura's thoughts. She ran over to the sound and saw Tobi crawl out from under a few boxes.

"That hurt!" Tobi whined. Then he whipped his head around. "Where are we!? I thought we were gonna drop into you backyard!"

Sakura also looked around. "Yeah… I don't know, really. Maybe our coarse changed…"

Tobi looked at her. "This doesn't look anywhere near your…" His eyes got wide after finally looking at her. He looked at his hands and sighed in relief, looking back at her.

"What!?" Sakura asked.

"Look at yourself!" Tobi explained. Sakura looked at herself, a small breath from screaming. She was small! About as small as a two-year-old.

"Holy-!" Sakura was about to swear when they were interrupted.

Two kids, about 14,15 years of age came out. The girl looked furious.

"There you are, Obito! God, we were looking everywhere for you! You're late!" She walked up to Tobi, smacking him in the head.

"Hey! Stop that!" Sakura yelled at her. The two kids looked at her. The girl walked up to Sakura, crouched down, and smiled. "How adorable!" She picked Sakura up. "Obito, were you trying to teach little kids how to be a ninjas, again?" She looked at Sakura, ignoring Tobi's 'WHAT!' "My name is Rin, that's Kakashi." She said pointing to the silver-haired ninja. "What's yours?"

Sakura was confused. "Um, Sakura Haruno, Tobi's girlfriend…"

Rin looked confused, but smiled anyways. "You have a boyfriend already! What is he like?! Do I know him!?"

Sakura looked more confused, if possible. She pointed 'Obito' and quietly said " Put me down."

Rin looked at Tobi. "…?" She also had a confused expression.

Kakashi stepped in. "Obito, were going on a mission in two hours. Rin, help him pack. He looke more confused than you…"

Rin sighed. "Come on, Tobi." She said while pulling his arm, stressing the name.

Tobi took one last look of confusion before disappearing with Rin. Kakashi also looked at sakura before leaving.

5 Days Later

Sakura was sitting on her bed looking out her window. Her 'mom' found her in the alley alone and took her home. Which was ,surprisingly only a few houses down.

She read some of the books in the bookshelf in her 'father' study and learned that ninjas are real, they can use nin, gen, tai, ju, and healing justus. (1)Jujustu was forbidden and are not usually used. Genjutsus were illusions, taijustus was hand-to-hand, and ninjustu was techniques.

'Kinda like magic..' Sakura thought. Now Sakura knew something was weird and was freaking out, but didn't want people to know, so she would act happy to her 'mom' and guests.

She also had to hide the fact she was reading her dad's books. Why you must ask?

Because she was only two. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura waited for Tobi. She hoped he was okay, but knew he didn't know anything about ninjas. She waited for five days and hoped he'd come soon.

She was in her bedroom when she heard the doorbell ring. She stood up and started running down the stairs, as she did any time the doorbell rang. Then, she heard her mom open the door.

"Hello?"

There! She heard the voice! The voice of that kid who took Tobi… Kakashi!

Sakura bolted from the stairs to the foyer.

There in the door stood Rin, Kakashi, and some man. No Tobi.

"Wha…" Sakura asked. The yellow-haired man looked down at her, as did Kakshi and Rin.

Rin looked as she was about to cry. "Sorry…" She mumbled.

Sakura looked terrified and broken down. She ran up the stairs. As soon as Sakura got to her room, she slammed the door. She jumped on her bed and started sobbing in the pillow.

"Sakura!?" Sakura's mom, Hana, called in surprise. She looked at the squad, waiting for an explanation.

Rin explained, well until she got to the part where Obito died and started crying and slopping her words together. Then Kakashi took over, feeling as upset as Rin.

Hana looked at them confused. "But… Sakura's never had a friend named Obito or Tobi." She sighed. "Well, Sakura's not very outgoing so she doesn't have really any friends."

The man, now know as Minato, told Hana when the funeral was taking place.

Hana thanked them, then closed the door after saying 'bye', and went into the kitchen to make Sakura's favorite treat, strawberry ice cream.

--Two Days Later At Konaha Cemetary-

Sakura couldn't stand it. Sure, some other people were sad, but Sakura was right out alone. Maybe this was all a dream… or she was crazy.

Sakura bawled. She sat there until her mother picked her up, partially dragging her home.

Sakura was all alone.


	4. Chapter 4

--Five Years Later--

"Sakura!" Hana called from downstairs.

"Hm?" Sakura said unemotionally.

"Do you want to sign up to the ninja academy? I'm going out shopping, but the way back I'll pass it. So how 'bout it?"

Sakura, showing the rare bursts of emotion, ran down the stairs.

"Yeah!"

--Market Place--

Sakura was getting bored quickly. Her mom wouldn't shut up when they were shopping, but it was over soon enough.

Walking home, they took a different route, going by the academy. Going inside the front archway, she saw other kids her age. She noticed a little boy on the swing, crying. Walking over to him, away from her mother, she saw he looked like Tobi, but brighter.

Suddenly, three girls came in front of her, pushing her down.

"Hey! Why'd yo-"

"Shut up,…Forehead."

Sakura's eyes watered. Her old nickname. She quickly closed them, brushing away the tears. She was not allowed to cry, she promised herself, after Tobi died that is.

She got up, brushing off her clothes. Walking away, she forgot about the boy. Looking around the yard, she saw many kids. Most were boys, but she still saw a lot of girls. None looked good enough to be ninja, but you could be surprised.

Sakura laughed at the thought. She looked for her mom and saw her signing her up for the academy. She smiled slightly, and walked in the opposite direction, as yet again her mom started fighting with the teachers.

Then, she saw him. The boy was trying to act cool, failing slightly, but still looked the part. She heard girls squealing his name. Now she knew Tobi would want her to like someone else if he was gone.

And that someone else was, Sasuke Uchiha.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Sorry for not updating in awhile! i've been busy and lazy lately!

_____________________________________________________

-Another Five Years Later-

Sakura woke up smiling. It was her final day at the acdemy, she got her headband yesterday.

Over the years, Sakura was slowly forgetting about Tobi, but she met new friends like Ino, and new enemies, like Ino, unfoutunately.

In earlier years she stayed away from Naruto because he reminded her of Tobi, but now a days she forgot why. Although she still stays away from him.

Sakura up, brushing her long hair. it was only long since sakura heard Sasuke talking about how he liked long hair. And she like Sasuke. She walked into her bathroom, taking a small shower and brushing her teeth. Running downstairs, she took an apple off the counter and looked for her mom. After a few minutes, Sakura took a look in the bedroom and saw a note on the nightstand, which read:

'_Sakura, I'm going to work. Good luck on your teams! :) :) :_

_Love Mom!'_

Sakura smiled. Her mom was always upbeat. Walking back down to the kitchen, she saw the time. She. Throwing the apple away, she ran out of the house. She was going to be late.

Passing the Yakamaka Family flower shop, Sakura slowed down to a walk. She saw Ino come out. Ino looked at her and frowned, walking away. Sakura not wanting to be out done, also frowned, walking faster than Ino.

It turned to be a race to see who got to the classroom first. Also to see who got to sit next to Sasuke.

As they ran into the room, they got stuck in the dor. Pushing eachother, they both got in. It was a tie.

Sakura stuck out her tounge at Ino, who was gloating that she won, which was a lie. Sakura walked over to Sasuke, but saw that Naruto was in her way of sitting next to him.

"Naruto. Get out of my way." She said, slightly irratated.

Naruto looked over to her. He smiled and said: "Huh?"

"I said' Get out of my way'!" Sakura said, pushing him down and sitting next to Sasuke.

Over the next few minutes, Sakura was more angry than she wanted to be today.

Naruto and Sasuke kissed! Truth be told, Sakura wanted to laugh. It reminded her of someone.

Well, Sakura quickly forgot that when she had an urge to punch naruto.

-After Naruto's brutal beating.-

Sakura was smiling, the urge gone. with a beaten and bruised Naruto on her right and Sasuke on her left.

"Okay, Hello class." her teacher, Iruka-sensei, said. "Today we will get you teams situated." Iruka sat on his desk, looking for the papers.

Grabbing them, he said: "Alright now, Team One..."

That's when Sakura zoned out, thinking about who she would want on her team. Sasuke of couse, then maybe... Shino or Shikamaru. Someone quiet. Sakura went back to listening to Iruka again, hoping her name wasn't already called.

"Team Seven, Uzumaki, Naruto..."

Naruto tensed, excited.

"Haruno, Sakura..."

Naruto threw his hands in the air, thanking the heavens. Sakura banged her head on the desk. '_He's not even remotely quiet. Geez, why do I have to be with him?'_

"And Uchiha, Sasuke. Okay, Team Eight-"

"Wait! Why do I have to be with him!?"

Sakura's happy time went away with this remark, as she looked at Naruto.

"The reason?" Iruka asked. "I put these teams with equal power. Sasuke is in because he is the best... And your in because your the lowest graded student, Naruto.

Naruto had a blank look. Sakura looked at him, holding in giggles.

"But!-" Naruto started.

"No buts. Team Eight Inuzuka, Kiba... Hyuuga, Hinata... And Amburame, Shino."

-Later in the Classroom-

"Ugh, Why does it have to be our sensei that is late!?"

"Naruto...just shut up." Sakura said.

Naruto just smiled. Sakura stared at him in confusion.

"What?" Sakura asked.

Naruto didn't answer as towards the door, chair and eraser at hand.

"This is what he gets for being late." he mumbled. He opened the door slightly, wedged the eraser up there, making sure the door woundn't slide unless someone opened it.

Naruto walked away, admiring his work.

"That's not something a jounin will fall for. He's not some medicore ninja, like you."

Naruto turned to the speaker. It was Sasuke.

Suddenly, the door opened. Everone's head whipped towards it. It all went in slow motion. The eraser fell on a head. Thier new teacher's head.

A whit puff was produced from the contact, making his silver hair whiter.

Naruto burst out laughing. As did Sakura, well... on the inside. Sasuke looked appauled.

'_That guy looks familar did I see hime before?_'

"My first impression of you guys?" He said."... Your all a bunch of idiots."

'_N-nevermind_.' Sakura's thoughts stammered, as she sweatdropped. Naruto and Sasuke got angry and annoyed.

"Go up on the rooftop." He siad then poofed away. Naruto stood and ran out and up the stairs. Sakura ran after him.

What surprised both of them was that when they both got there Sasuke was already there. He didn't answer Naruto when he asked questions. A while later they all sat down facing their sensei who was leaninng on the railing.

"Alright, lets get to know each other." Their sensei said. His eye crinkled in a smile, but it looked fake.

"How" Naruto asked, stupidly. It wasn't that it was stupid, since Sakura and Sasuke also wanted to know. It was his voice.

"Hm. Names, Likes, Dislikes, Hobbies, Goals..." He said.

"You first." Sakura said. " As an example."

"Okay... My name is Hatake, Kakashi. I have to many likes and dislikes to count. I don't really have any hobbies. Goals? I don't really feel like telling you."

'_All we know is your name. But again. I feel I know that name.' _Sakura thought.

" The Blonde goes first, then Mr. Emo, and then the little lady." Kakashi said, giving nicknames. Sasuke and Naruto glared very hard, although Sakura didn't, who was in deep thought, and Kakashi didn't seem to notice.

"My name is Uzumaki, Naruto! I like ramen and tasting ramen. I dislike the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook..." Kakashi sweatdropped. "My dream is to be Hokage! So everyone will look up to me!"

_'That's a good dream, Naruto.' _Sakura smiled to herself. Sasuke and Kakshi noticed.

"Alright, now you." Kakashi pointed to Sasuke with bored eyes. Sasuke nodded.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have many likes and I have many things I dislike. My goal... No, more like an ambition is to kill a certain someone." Then he stopped talking and became totally silent.

_'...Sasuke? Who, I wonder.' _Sakura thought staring at him. Naruto, who was also looking at him, had a face of dread._ 'I wonder why.' _Looking over at Kakashi, she saw he was deep in thought. _'Him, too...'_

"Alright. Last but not least, the little lady." His eye crinked, signaling he was smiling. Sakura smiled back.

"Hello, I am Haruno, Sakura. I like candies and Sasuke. I dislike for some reason Naruto... My goal is to.... To find Tobi." She smiled wider. Then she frowned. "Wait, no... I mea-" Kakashi frowned. Sakura looked at him confused, as did the others. " I mean, I want to..." She blushed. "To marry, to marry... Tob-Sasuke!" Her blushing went up. Sasuke looked the other way. Naruto glared at Sasuke. Kkashi blinked, he knew what he heard.

" Okay... Tomorow, we meet at Training Ground 7." Kakashi said, walking up to them and handing them a peice of paper with information on it. "We'll be doing a survival excersice." Narutoo would have interupted, but he was too busy glaring at Sasuke. "Oh, and don't eat breakfast." Sakura looked up, still blushing, madly.

"Why not?" She asked. Kakashi smiled, creepily.

'You'll throw up." This caught everyone's attention. Right when Naruto was going to speak up, Kakashi piped up. "See you there at 7 o'clock!" He left in a cloud of smoke.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Next Chapter is another Timeskip! Since I have no ideas. Don't Worry Story will get good, but there is going to be spoilers so don't read if you don't want them! LOL I was rereading it to see if there was any misspellings and you see where it says 'Kakashi smiled, creepily'? It said Sasuke! Not Kakashi.


	6. Chapter 6

"Guess who just got back?" Tsunade smiled. Sakura turned to look at her, hand resting on the window. Tsunade smiled deeper.

"N-naruto?" Sakura ran out the door not waiting for an answer.

Running down the stairs of the Hokage building, she thought back through the last three years. Hopefully, she thought slowly, my training proved fruitful. She flung open the door, remembering the time she learned how to heal a kunai wound in less than a minute and how she could lift a ton of trees, no sweat. And how it was all possible because she listened to Sasuke's words of how she was annoying and how she should train. How...

It was because of Sasuke, she went asking Tsunade for training and with her near perfect chakra control, she had it as easy as it gets being Tsunade's apprentice. It was because of Sasuke Naruto left and everyone moved on to train.

Sakura ran through the streets smiling softly to herself. Ah, memories. Sakura slowed to a stop and Tsunade soon jumped down next to her.

"You shouldn't be running around that much. You just healed someone a few minutes ago," Tsunade frowned and the two walked in step, talking.

"Oh!"

Both Tsunade and Sakura turned around at that.

"Sakura!?"

It was the blonde in all his glory. Behind him were Kakashi and Jiraya.

"Naruto.... Wow, you grew up! Your taller than me, now..." Sakura walked up to him, measuring them with her hand. She smiled, backing away a little. "So how do I look? More womanly?"

"No! Don't worry! You haven't changed at all!" Naruto's grin widened at these words of his and narrowed his eyes.

"Excuse me!?" Sakura ground out, pulling up her fist, "What do ya mean, I'm not any more mature looking!?"

"Ah!?" Naruto made a funny, disgruntled sound. Sakura punched his head and her flew back a few feet, tripping over his own feet and the force of the punch.

"Tobi would of said, I looked lovely!" Sakura ground out, then looked at Tsunade, "Sorry, it's hard to contain it."

"Contain it?" Jiraya poked his way into the conversation.

"Sakura has been mentioning this 'Tobi' person more and more often. Although she doesn't know anyone named Tobi," Tsunade explained, pointing at Sakura.

"Tobi..." Now, Kakashi put in his words," Isn't that the person you wanted to 'find'. When I asked of your goals, three years ago."

Sakura put her hand on her hip.

"Yes. My mom said he was some kid I knew when I was two. Which is weird considering how I still remember the name all this time. And then that he... died a few day later," Sakura frowned, shifting her feet.

"..." Kakashi looked away while thinking something.

"Well, that is a little weird," Jiraya looked away. It was quiet.

"Let's continue the conversation in my office. I'm sure you have many things to talk about," Tsunade broke the small moment of silence. She was looking pointedly at Naruto.

"Yup!"

**-x-**

"And we trained a lot, so I'm really, really strong!" Naruto finished his small story for Sakura just as they walked into the Hokage's office.

"I got stronger, too!" Sakura gave him the peace sign, grinning.

Tsunade sat in her comfy chair and folded her hands on her desk. Sakura and Naruto stopped talking, but were still smiling warmly. Kakashi leaned against the wall as soon as he got to one and Jiraya stood behind Naruto.

"Any news?" Tsunade asked staring at Jiraya.

"The Akatsuki seem to be on the move," Jiraya sighed," And Orochimaru also."

Sakura looked down, closing her eyes for a second, the looking back up determined. Naruto made a slight grimace at both names, but kept it together well.

"Sakura..." Kakashi surprised them all by randomly speaking. He place his new green Icha Icha in his weapons pouch and continued," Did your mother ever say anything about the funeral? Or that he was a ninja? Or his real name?"

"Huh?" Sakura frowned deeply, "What do you mean? I know he was a ninja, and my mom took me to the funeral because his team notified her of it. But... His real name? Isn't it just Tobi?"

"No. If your the young, pink-haired girl I remember... It was Obito."

"What!?" Jiraya asked surprised. "Your old teammate that died? Hm, how wou-, no, why would she know him?"

"That day and the days following afterward were... different. It was like he was awed by the littlest things and forgot how to be a ninja," Kakashi frowned. Something was wrong with this all.

"But-!" Sakura began to say something, but bit her lip.

Naruto was looking stupefied by all this info. It wasn't that interesting, but was kind of weird.

"Ahem!" Jiraya, Sakura, and Kakashi looked over to see Tsunade annoyed. "We can continue _that_ conversation later. Now, Naruto I see you trained well enough?"

"Uh, yeah," Naruto grinned sheepishly.

The door opened just then. Shikamaru popped his head in.

"Got those papers you needed, Lady Tsunade," He walked in, Temari following behind.

"Shikamaru, Temari! Look whose back!" Sakura smiled, waving her hand towards Naruto. They both turned to him and smiled.

"Looks like the shorty grew up."

"Well.... Not in the inside," Sakura huffed, crossing her arms.

"Again, as I was saying," Tsunade's voice burst in," Naruto, you and Sakura are going to fight against Kakashi here. To prove your strength," She added the last part when all three name looked at her, confused.

Sakura turned and grinned at Naruto, "Now I get to show my new techniques!"

"Me too!" Naruto nodded in agreement.

Kakashi sighed and looked towards his students. "Meet me at training ground three."

"3:00?" Sakura grinned.

"...2:00" Kakashi smiled under his mask.

**-x-**

**Ahem... Sorry for not updating in like .... however long it was. A long time. :) But I do have some bad news. I am tying to finish Naruto ChatRoom before any other story, so I am focusing my free time on that. So all my other stories won't be updated that much. Either way, I hope to update soon anyways.**

**Peazce!**


End file.
